


Silence

by Novia



Series: Poems I Wrote In Class [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Loneliness, Poetry, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novia/pseuds/Novia
Summary: A lone life, with a lone ending.





	Silence

Silence was her answer,

Silence was her life.

No matter what she asked,

Silence was to answer.

Days turned to years,

Loneliness tore her soul.

Kindness unrequited,

Used all her life.

Looking up the sky,

That's how she breathed her last.

Alone in the world,

Silence awaited her with open arms.


End file.
